Wireless communication networks typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access, control, and routing nodes that provide wireless communication services for wireless communication devices. A typical wireless communication network includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices. These user communications typically include voice calls, data exchanges, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
In some communication systems, wireless communication networks may facilitate communications between the wireless devices and end services, such as toll free numbers for companies, organizations, and the like. These end services may receive a large quantity of calls from various devices, which require resources to service each of the communications. However, in addition to the communications from real wireless devices, the end services may also receive communications from impersonated devices that use voice over internet protocol (VOIP) and other similar solutions to impersonate an originating phone number and name of a real user. This requires the end services to expend resources on processing the impersonated communications, rather than providing the resources to legitimate calls from wireless devices.
Overview
Examples herein provide enhancements for verifying communications to end contact services, such as toll free numbers. In one example, a method of operating a call state service to manage call state information for a wireless provider network includes obtaining the call state information for one or more communications, and storing the call state information in at least one data structure. The method further provides receiving a call state request for a communication of interest from a contact service, and identifying relevant call state information for the communication of interest. The method also includes determining whether the relevant call state information for the communication of interest matches a communication in the one or more communications based on the at least one data structure. If the relevant call state information for the communication of interest matches a communication in the one or more communications, the method provides returning a call state match notification to the contact service.